


Corromper un corazón de hielo

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Frozen (2013) References, Jack Frost - Freeform, ana - Freeform, elsa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: Elsa de Arrendell se ha encontrado con el rey de las pesadillas en su peor estado. Moribundo y sin poder, lo lleva al palacio.Gran error.





	Corromper un corazón de hielo

La reina observaba por la ventana de nuevo. Le parecía tan gracioso y tierno como esas dos pequeñas niñas jugueteaban en el jardín. Las conocía desde hace mucho, eran las hijas de la panadera. Siempre tan unidas casi le recordaban a Anna y a ella misma.

Amatista, la de los ojos violetas, alzó la mirada para ver a la reina sonriéndoles.

—¡Esme! ¡mira, es la reina!— le dijo a su amiga y ambas saludaron elegantemente a Elsa que se llenó de ternura otra vez.

Cuanta inocencia y humildad, cuanta felicidad y cariño. Como extrañaba jugar con Anna así, aunque su relación había mejorado, ya no eran niñas de cuatro y sies años. Ahora Elsa era la cabeza del reino y como reina debía comportarse como tal.

—¿Elsa?

Y como siempre, Anna no permitía que su hermana mayor pasara mucho tiempo sola. No podía, tenía que estar siempre con ella.

—Hola Annita— le dijo tiernamente.

—Buenos días Elsi— dijo entrando en completa confianza dando saltitos infantiles. —Adivina— La reina sonrió dulcemente ante el mini juego de su hermana —Ok, te lo diré, ayer por la tarde estaba con Kristof en la montaña y vimos un caballo hermoso de color crema que para nuestra suerte estaba en venta y ¿que crees?— dijo alzando las manos teatralmente —Pensé, que si tu y yo tenemos caballos y ahora Kristof también. 

—Quieres que demos un paseo los tres juntos— completó Elsa.

—Si, sería genial para... bueno, solo si tu aceptas. 

—Me encantaría Anna, ¿mañana temprano?— propuso ella levantándose de su asiento frente a la ventana para acercarse a su hermanita.

—Emm... Kristof y yo pensamos en salir hoy tarde— dijo ella riendo nerviosa por lo bajo.

—Oh, pues que así sea— dijo ella y Anna se lanzó a sus brazos riendo agradecida.

—GraciasGraciasGracias— dijo rápidamente saliendo de la habitación —Te encantará todo ya verás— gritó por el pasillo.

Elsa sonrió de nuevo, era hermoso pasar tiempo con ella, se volvían más unidas con cada segundo de platica y tenía que admitir que se divertía mucho a su lado. Y Kristof, buen hombre, era perfecto para ella, eran hermosos juntos. Por eso no había tenido inconveniente de bendecir su boda. No podía creer que, en el fondo, estaba celosa por su conexión amorosa. Estaba celosa por estar sola y es que, no aceptaba a ningún pretendiente por miedo a lastimarlo a él o al reino completo. Y vaya que tenía muchos pretendientes y muy bien parecidos la verdad eso no se discutía. Le gustaba particularmente Caesar, el príncipe por así decirlo, de Isla providencia, un pequeño terreno rico en cultura y comercio a pesar de su reducido tamaño. Era alto y su piel era de un hermoso color canela con unos encantadores ojos, una resplandeciente sonrisa y una muy positiva personalidad inigualable. Y era el único que no mostraba verdadero interés por ella. 

Estaba sola, pero fingía pasar de ello. Tenía a Olaf, a Anna, a Kristof y también a Sven que harían lo que fuera por ella y lo sabía. Quizás tenía mucho peso en su espalda, cuidar de todo un reino no era cosa fácil y más cuando aún hay gente que la considera un monstruo.

Esa tarde Elsa estaba en la caballeriza ensillando a su caballo castaño, Clayton, mientras Anna le contaba el recorrido que tendrían a través del bosque de Arrendelle mientras cepillaba la crin negra y blanca de su caballo Phillip.

—Oh Elsa será de lujo, Kristof traerá una cesta con el almuerzo y algunas cositas sabrosas que me tomé la libertad de escoger y— hizo una pausa para ensillar a Phillip que seguía pastando heno en su corral —Y te diremos algo muy especial— dijo riendo —Es una sorpresa, no te lo puedo decir pero será increíble solo eso te digo— dijo jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Entonces ¿Que esperamos?— dijo la reina montando a su caballo que resopló juguetón.

—Hola, perdón la tardanza, Reina Elsa, Anna— las saludó muy cortésmente jalando tras él a un elegante caballo color crema y manchas cafés —¿Listas?

—Te esperábamos a ti Kris. 

—Entonces vayámonos ya, que el lugar al que vamos no está nada cerca. 

Emprendieron el camino por el bosque, el verano lo había adornado todo con bellas flores moradas y azules que perfumaban todo el prado. Los arboles tenían sus frutos maduros y dulces que Elsa comenzó a recoger entre bromas para cuando arribarán el lugar esperado. 

—¡Ya llegamos!— anunció Kristof sonriendo.

Era como una pintura, era un bello claro entre los arboles de sauce llorón donde se extendía una gran alfombra de flores de múltiples colores que parecían más brillantes a la luz del sol. Y justo adelante, se hallaba un gran lago de agua tan limpia que se podían ver los peces nadando en él.

—Guau— dijeron al unisono los tres.

—No recordaba que hubieran tantas flores el año pasado— dijo Kristof rascando su nuca. 

Dejaron los caballos atados a uno de los sauces mientras ellos sacaban la cesta con el almuerzo y se ubicaban en medio del magnifico jardín.

—Hey Kris, ¿Sven no se puso celoso porque no lo trajiste esta vez?— dijo riendo Elsa dandole un gran mordisco a una manzana jugosa.

—Si, uff y mucho— dijo con la boca llena de carne y pan y Anna le da un codazo y este ríe nervioso tragando toda la comida en su boca —Si Elsa, por eso pensaba que el caballo se quedase en su establo. 

—Si no hay problema claro— dijo Anna.

—No será ningún problema para mi— dijo sonriendo dulcemente a la pareja.

—Pero bueno, ¿ahora Anna o esperamos un poco más?— Dijo Kristof abrazando a su esposa. Anna lo pensó un segundo antes de dirigirse a Elsa que sonreía feliz pues no estaba lejos de saber la gran noticia.

—Elsa, en breve... serás tía. 

Elsa se sorprendió un poco pero igual saltó a abrazar a los futuros padres y todos lloraron de alegría por el nuevo miembro de la familia. Charlaron un rato hablando del nombre del pequeño o pequeña que tendrían y si se quedarían a vivir en el castillo o en el pueblo. También surgió el tema de que el "tren" se le estaba yendo a la reina y que debería aceptar aunque fuera al dichoso príncipe de isla providencia. Elsa solo dijo lo de siempre, "no estoy lista para compartir mi vida con alguien más... además, Caesar no está interesado" 

Estaban por regresar al pueblo de Arrendelle cuando repentinamente Kristof llamó la atención de las dos doncellas.

—Anna, Elsa, miren ¿eso no es un caballo?

Las hermanas miraron en dirección a donde se señalaba. Efectivamente, entre dos sauces se encontraba de pie un gran caballo negro que parecía estar hecho de arena negra. Solo los miraba como esperando.

—¿Estará herido?— preguntó Anna

La extraña criatura dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada en ellos, luego se dio la vuelta completamente pero siempre volteaba hacia atrás.

—¿Querrá que lo sigamos?

—Iré yo— dijo Elsa encaminándose hacia el caballo negro.

—¿Qué? No, iremos todos. 

—No, yo tengo poderes, ustedes no, ya regresaré no se preocupen— dijo sonriendo para calmarlos a ambos y estos la vieron irse tras ese ser oscuro.

Elsa caminó tras el animal que parecía conocer el sendero que atravesaban. A medida iban caminando, el sendero se volvía mas rocoso y polvoriento, los arboles a los lados parecían más secos y oscuros. Casi parecía anochecer, de la poca luz que entraba por entre los arboles con ramas entrelazadas.

Entonces el caballo se detuvo y resopló extrañamente. Elsa se fijó en el suelo a sus pies, había mucha arena negra por todos lados y, justo en el centro de una especie de crater, un hombre. herido seguramente, yacía tumbado en el.

Elsa se acercó despacio hasta el hombre para verlo mejor. Era bastante alto y delgado, con cabello negro al igual que su ropa y su piel tenía un tono grisáceo, demasiado gris para ser de un ser vivo. La reina se fijó en su abdomen, había una extraña cortada en el en la que se podían distinguir granos de arena dorada. Aún respiraba, pero muy débilmente.

Necesitaba ayuda y la reina Elsa no se quedaría de brazos cruzados así nada más.


End file.
